The concept of growing plants of various kinds in a horticulture chamber is well known. There are numerous examples of such chambers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,951 issuing to Martin on Aug. 5, 1969 and entitled "Hydroculture Grass Unit."
These units are devices that aid in the growing of various plants. Each of these units contribute in some beneficial way to the production of plants, but none provide a modular self-contained unit requiring little maintenance while producing improved yields.